A little is never enough
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Ron has a 'moment' with Hermione and can't stop thinking about her. He wants more but what will he do to get more?
1. Default Chapter

_Ron has a 'moment' with Hermione and can't stop thinking about her. He wants more but what will he do to get more?_

Ron sat listening to the WWN and checking the Daily Prophet for any interesting articles, Hermione reading 'Hogwarts: a history' again noting any interest points down in a notebook.

They were all alone in the Burrow since Ron's parents had taken the rest of the family out to Diagon alley to check up on Harry at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron looked over the newspaper at Hermione as she paused from writing something and rubbed the feather of her quill across her beautiful lips.

He felt a sense of longing gathering in his throat like when ever he usually looked at Hermione.

He swallowed the longing and looked back at a article about the dead body of the minister Prodigy Percy Weasley found in the atrium at the ministry.

It did feel rather strange that he wasn't mourning over the death of his brother but then again Percy had made his choice to desert his family.

"Ron can you pass me that old copy of the daily prophet?" asked Hermione.

Ron looked up from what he was reading and nodded, not trusting himself with speaking.

He picked up the old edition of the daily prophet and handed it to her, their fingertips touching.

Ron watched Hermione pause and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

The moment seemed lost when Hermione took the paper and began to look through it.

But then he saw her sneak a look at him as she looked through the paper.

Ron put the paper he was reading aside and picked up the book he'd been reading before the paper had come.

On the outside it looked like a Quidditch strategies but on the inside it was really a muggle romance novel Ron had stole from Ginny's room.

He was trying to figure out a way he could talk to Hermione and let her know how much he loved her but most of the story described how the characters made love and he wasn't up to that point in their relationship.

Not that he didn't want to sleep with Hermione; it was all he'd thought about since he'd turned sixteen.

He just needed to know how to let her know how he felt.

He skipped through another few pages describing how the characters stripped off each other's clothes when he found what he was looking for.

It seemed so simple, saying 'I love you' in the book.

But it was anything but simple in real life.


	2. deep thoughts then back to reality

Ron sighed and closed the book.

He got up to go to the kitchen and saw Hermione looking at him out the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to the kitchen. You want anything Herms?" asked Ron.

"No thanks Ron." said Hermione.

Ron shrugged and went into the kitchen looking for the left over cake from last night.

He always felt the need for a sugary snack whenever he thought about her.

He found the last few slices in the pantry and sat at the kitchen table scoffing them trying to think of how he could tell her.

He just come out and say it, but that would just end up in humiliation.

As he continued to think he saw her come in to the kitchen.

"Actually I thought I'd join you. If you don't mind," said Hermione.

"No of course not." smiled Ron wiping the crumbs from his lips.

She sat down at the table and Ron got up to make himself a cup of tea.

He felt he eyes on his back as he filled the kettle with water.

"Ron could i have a cup of tea too? I'm suddenly really thirsty," said Hermione.

"Yeah sure." said Ron grabbing two cups from a cupboard.

"So Ron, you done your homework yet?" asked Hermione looking at him out the corner of her eye.

Ron bit his tongue, as he was about to respond.

Whenever they talked about homework there was nothing but arguments and today he didn't feel like arguing.

"Not yet, but I'm not going to leave it till the last minute." assured Ron.

"Well good. If you need any help just ask. I'm not a complete in considered muggleborn." said Hermione.

"What ever gave you the impression I thought you were?" asked Ron putting tea bags in the cups.

"Oh please Ron! I'm not stupid. I do listen to the conversations you and Harry have you know! Even if you think I don't!" said Hermione.

"Sorry Herms." said Ron sincerely.

"I know you are. I'm sorry I was just letting off some steam." Smiled Hermione as he poured water into the cups.

"So what was so interesting about yesterday's daily prophet?" asked Ron letting the tea bags brew before taking them out and adding some milk.

"Oh I was just looking at the ads and making sure Rita Skeeter hadn't wrote any of her infamous articles." said Hermione as he brought the cups over, the tea spoons in them stirring by them selves.

"Oh OK." said Ron taking out his teaspoon and sipping the hot liquid.

He'd never really liked tea before... but since Bill's new girlfriend had become permanently attached to the burrow his mother had kept a supply of tea bags in the pantry to keep her happy.

"So... you think maybe we should have gone to see Harry?" asked Hermione biting her lip as she continued to stir her tea.

There was a tense silence and Hermione realise she shouldn't have mentioned Harry.

The two of them had obviously wanted to be alone to stare at the other and mentioning Harry had made them come back to reality.

They weren't an average witch and wizard pair.

They were friends with the boy who lived and had risked their lives on many occasions to help him.

They could try and pretend that they were average students of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry but they'd be lying to themselves.


End file.
